Reckless is Right
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Carlos was... who knows where Carlos was or what he was doing. Probably something reckless... Kendall/Logan, James/Carlos


Reckless is Right

I got an amazing book this weekend. It's called The Heroin Diaries, A Year in the Life of a Shattered Rock Star. It's Nikki Sixx's diary entries from the year 1987 along with random song lyrics and poetry and interviews from people who knew him then. I guess it would be disturbing for some people, and some of the things that happen are just crazy. I haven't finished it yet, but it is seriously my favorite book now. The best things to read are the things that can make you laugh and cry… And this does it for me. It makes me reflect on things that I usually don't give too much thought to…

Well, on with the writing.

* * *

It wasn't late. Not really. The clock on the wall read 2:47 pm. James was out buying hair products. Carlos was… who knows where he was or even what he was doing. Something reckless probably. Kendall and Logan were taking advantage of the empty apartment. They were together in Kendall's bed. Not quite making out. No… It was much more intimate than that. But… They weren't having sex either. They had on a bit too much clothes for that. They were having a conversation, albeit a fragmented one, interrupting each other's speech with soft kisses and caresses. Dopey smiles never quite disappearing. They weren't fighting for control. They both knew that Kendall was top dog in that aspect. They were facing each other on the bed. Almost, but not quite, lying on their sides. Kendall's right arm rested under Logan's head. His left hand was tangled in a lazy thumb war next to Logan's head. Even though there was a suspicious lack of shirt and pants, the scene was still a sweet and sensual one. There wasn't a hurried movement or sense of rush to be found in either their kisses or their touches. The fire that flowed like molten lava through their veins was containable. There were no worries about who might walk in and see them. Not when everyone was occupied elsewhere and not due back until at least six or seven. Well… with the possible exception of James and Carlos, but they both knew so that was all right. This passion wasn't a lingering touch by the pool. Nor was it a stolen moment in the nearest closet. It was just two people who happened to be dating spending some quality time together. Breaking up their halfhearted, teasing arguments mixed with gentle kisses was the sound of the door being unlocked and opened only to be slammed shut a few seconds later. Kendall and Logan's eyes met in question. They would've been alarmed if it hadn't been for the sound of the key. Only the occupants and Mr. Bitters had the key. When no further sounds reached their ears, they both gave a mental shrug and continued on with their playful banter. A few minutes later a soft thud followed by a muffled moan reached their ears and they stopped again. Was it James or Carlos who had brought home the girl? Another thud followed by another moan. James or Carlos? They raised their eyebrows and exchanged a look. While Carlos was more reckless than the three of them combined, he wasn't rough. In fact, he was rather gentle. That leaves James. A thud. A moan. Closer this time. The room was shared between all four of the boys so it was kind of inevitable. Kendall sighed and leaned over the edge of the bed to scoop up shirts. Just as they pulled them over their heads, the door opened. Turning to look, they both raised their eyebrows at the sight. James had, rather effectively, managed to pin Carlos to the door with a knee between his legs and a hand holding his arms above his head. Judging from Carlos' flexing fingers, they were able to see that the hands being held hostage would have been much more comfortable roaming James' body. It seemed that Carlos wasn't able to reject, however. Not with the insistent lips upon his own cutting off any protest that might have arisen. It was all well and good with Kendall and Logan until their frantic friends began shedding their clothes with an almost practiced ease. Then Kendall stepped in with a loud clearing of his throat accompanying his words.

"Thank you. For that very, _very_ intimate look into your sex life." His tone was lazy, but anyone with a trained ear would know that he was trying not to laugh. Someone like Logan. And, while he didn't really want to be a voyeur, he would've rathered slipping out of the room unnoticed. Logan honestly wanted to hide his face.

James and Carlos jumped, startled, and turned to glare. Well… James did anyways. Carlos just whimpered and sank down the door.

"Now that you know were here," conversational, "get out." Commanding.

"What?" James. Confused.

"Get out. Leave. Go away. Find a closet or something. We were here first." James, looking affronted, sighed and spared a helpless glance at Carlos before grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet, and tugging him out of the room.

Carlos was… definitely doing something reckless.

* * *

It's been sitting in my notebook for a week and now it has reappeared. It's funny 'cause I thought of this right when I decided to go to sleep. It was one in the morning on a school night and I told myself that if I remembered it, I'd write it. And I did, but I spent a full hour lying in bed thinking about it. Stupid insomnia. Anyways, I'm kinda amazed that I actually remembered…

What do you guys think of poetry? Not as fanfiction, but in general? I don't like reading it that much, but I write it all the time… Then I just throw it all on fictionpress. ^^


End file.
